


Howls Son's Moving Castle

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi finds himself without his memory in a moving house with a strange wizard with a charming smirk and two fire demons.  Strange enough, it's the safest he's felt in a long while.





	Howls Son's Moving Castle

Daichi woke up with a start and the odd feeling of not being in the right spot.  There was a pain that existed right behind the beginning of his left eyebrow, a sharp stabbing motion as he tried to remember where he had been when he had fallen asleep.  His mind was a vast chasm, opening wide and threatening to send him spiralling into the dark depths.

 

With a jerk Daichi rolled off of the soft bed, for some reason he thought it was softer than anything he had slept on in a while though he couldn’t remember anything let alone what he had been sleeping on his entire life.  He hit the floor with a heavy thud and swallowed down a groan at being so rudely awakened and the new pain in his shoulder, which connected first with the floor. At least the short fall had distracted him from whatever was wrong with his mind, allowing him to pull himself into the here and now.

 

Daichi sat up, struggling slightly with the soft blankets wrapped around him.  He placed them carefully back on the bed behind him, which was shoved into an alcove underneath winding and rickety stairs.  Daichi had no idea where he was or much about himself though he did have a couple pieces. He knew his name, which was a start and that he was somewhere in his 20s.  He knew this place was new, though he couldn’t say why he knew that exactly.

 

Movement caught in the corner of Daichi’s eye had him turning his head.  There was a pile of rubble, a warm beam of light shining down on it like it’s own personal spotlight.  Daichi tilted his head up and saw a rather large hole in the ceiling of the place he was in. It was an odd place to be, it felt cramped but deep in Daichi’s bones he felt as if it was also sprawling and wide.

 

Beyond the rubble was a cheery little fireplace.  It stuck out of the way, decorated with red brick.  A fire was burning but something felt weird about the fire.  It seemed to give off more heat than the low burning flame should allow.  Daichi squinted as he moved closer, carefully avoiding the rubble on his way over.  Something felt as if it was pulling him forward, closer to the fire. He wasn’t particularly cold so why would-

 

“Ah!”  The fire yelled and Daichi, so surprised that not only was the fire yelling but also had a face and large terrified eyes, flailed before falling back on his rear.  He stared in shock at the flame, which looked as if it was trying to bury itself in the ashes.

 

“I’m sorry for frightening you.”  Daichi said because it seemed like the right thing to do.  Two wide eyes stared at him from where it was half buried in the ashes.  “Is this your house?”

 

“No and yes.”  The flame said, voice high pitched though it still sounded slightly masculine, like a young boy.  “You’ve been sleeping for a while.” The flame informed Daichi, pulling out of the ash to peer at him from beneath his mostly burnt out wood.

 

“Have I?”  Daichi asked though it felt right.  He did feel as if he had been asleep for a long time but he couldn’t pinpoint how he knew that.  The sharp pain came back and Daichi pushed away his curiosity about his own past to focus on the here and now.  “Would you like me to put more wood in with you?” Daichi glanced over at the small stack by the fireplace.

 

“Would you?”  The flame pull themself up onto the quickly diminishing wood.  “I can’t reach it when it’s over there.” Daichi thought that was a fair assessment.  The flame didn’t have any arms to reach anything with. Daichi did as he offered, carefully placing a couple more pieces of wood into the fire pit.

 

“There you go.”  Daichi smiled as he sat back down, closer to the flame.  Daichi realized it wasn’t just warmth the flame gave off but something akin to being out in the sun on a cool day, feeling the rays against skin after a long and hard winter.

 

“Thank you!”  The flame said, pulling themself up onto the logs and presenting themself fully for the first time since Daichi had awoken.  He thought it was good progress. “I’m Shouyou!”

 

“Daichi.”  Daichi curled his hand against his thigh so he would resist the urge to reach out and shake the little flames hand.  “Shouyou, can I ask you how I got here?”

 

“You fell through the roof!”  Shouyou said helpfully and Daichi looked up at the hole.  Daichi sat up a little straighter at that, testing his muscles and limbs but nothing seemed broken or even bruised.

 

“I’m sorry for breaking your roof.”  Daichi apologized, though he couldn’t really remember it happening or why it had happened in the first place.

 

“It’s okay, it happens sometimes.”  Shouyou swung what looked like little flame legs that dangled off the edge of his log.  “When Tetsurou was still learning he was constantly breaking the house, Kenma would get so mad he would stop making hot water.  He still refuses to let Tetsurou cook on him to this day for one particularly bad day which I’m not supposed to talk about.”

 

“Who is Tetsurou and Kenma?”  Daichi asked with slight worry that he had chosen to fall into a house with people who routinely broke things.

 

“Tetsurou is a wizard, this is his house but it’s also Kenma’s, he’s a fire demon like me and he makes the house move.”  Shouyou answered as if that was the most common thing to say. Daichi blinked at him in confusion. Something crawled along his back at the mention of wizards, which seemed a strange reaction when Shouyou just admitted to being a fire demon with another one somewhere close by.

 

“We’re moving?”  Daichi asked because that seemed to be the easiest thing to question.

 

“Yes!  I’m not very good at stopping but I can keep it moving even when Tetsurou and Kenma are out.”  Shouyou answered, his flame becoming slightly higher and warmer with pride. Daichi pushed to his feet before walking to the nearest window, pushing it open to poke his head outside.

 

Wind whipped against his face and he watched in awe as the landscape went by in nearly a blur.

 

Daichi rushed to the closet door after that, throwing it open and finding himself on a slight balcony as he stepped out.  The wind was a strong force against him, pulling his plain tunic and trousers against his body as he leaned against the balcony railing.

 

As far as the eye could see there were rolling hills with patches of wildflowers breaking up the great green expanse.  Daichi turned, his back against the railing as he looked up at the house. Made up of brick, metal, wood, and what in some cases looked like mood it was a bit of a monstrosity.  It was huge, both wide and tall. Daichi couldn’t step back enough to really tell but it almost looked feline, it’s movements quick and powerful as it ate up distance in an instant.

 

“Shouyou, you’re moving this?  You’re amazing!” Daichi yelled back into the house as he laughed, completely overwhelmed and excited.  He couldn’t remember anything from his life before he woke up in the alcove but for a reason he couldn’t understand he was quite sure this was the happiest he had ever been.

 

“Really?”  Shouyou’s excited voice came from inside before the moving house started going even faster.  Daichi had to quickly grab the railing or risk being thrown off but he let out a breathless laugh once more as he saw in the distance tall mountains.

 

Daichi stumbled back into the house, running a hand through his short hair before making his way back over to Shouyou, who was definitely burning brighter with his own excitement and pride.

 

“What is this place?”  Daichi asked, kneeling down before Shouyou.

 

“A moving castle!”  Shouyou answered, laughter in his voice.  “Tetsurou modelled it after his parents with some adjustments.”

 

“He and you too have been letting me sleep here?”  Daichi wondered, glancing around at what he guessed was the dining room and kitchen.  It wasn’t so much as messy as disorganized.

 

“Of course!  Tetsurou said when a pretty man falls into your lap you don’t kick him off.”  Shouyou stated, deepening his voice to mimic this Tetsurou stranger. Daichi felt his face heat up at the mention of someone he didn’t even know calling him pretty but Shouyou didn’t seem to notice his mistake as he continued on.  “He and Kenma are searching for Tetsurou’s parents. You see that over there, above the door?” Daichi leaned back to see a couple steps that led to a plain looking door with worn red paint. Above it was a color wheel but it only had two colors.  One was red and the other yellow but the yellow had a large crack in it.

 

“It’s broken.”  Daichi said without really thinking about it.  He wasn’t even sure what it was but he was positive it was broken.

 

“It’s a door to different places.  Tetsurou is still young for a wizard so that’s still beyond him but his father made sure he always had a way back home.”  Shouyou sounded heartbreakingly sad. “One day the yellow broke and we aren’t connected to Tetsurou’s parents castle anymore.  No one has seen a sign of it for over a week.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.”  Daichi said without thinking.  Shouyou’s flame flickered lower as he fell between the logs of wood.  “But I’m sure they’ll be fine! You said Tetsurou is a wizard right? His parents must be one too.  Thinking about it isn’t going to help anyone, why don’t we fix up that hole and clean up the place a little so they have something nice to come home to?”  That seemed to cheer Shouyou up, who helped direct Daichi to necessary tools to patch up the roof.

 

By the time Daichi was done fixing the roof and had cleaned up not only the rubble but the dining room and the kitchen it was dark outside.  He was left feeling tired and sore with a layer of dust and sweat covering him but he felt good for some reason. Better than he had in a long time, though his missing memory wouldn’t allow him to really confirm that.

 

Daichi cleaned up in the small bathroom that Shouyou directed him to before collapsing into the bed underneath the stairs.  Shouyou offered a bedroom upstairs but Daichi felt odd making himself comfortable in someone else's home. Despite his bad feelings about wizards Daichi wished to stay in this moving house.  He felt safe in his soft bed under the stairs, though he couldn’t fathom why. He suspected that he hadn’t felt safe in his past at all.

 

Daichi allowed himself to be pulled into a deep sleep soon after laying down.

 

“-fixed the roof!”  Shouyou’s voice roused Daichi from his sleep.  He felt exhaustion tugging on his conscious, trying to pull him back under but then another voice shushed Shouyou and everything went quiet for a moment.  Just when Daichi thought he would fall asleep again someone spoke.

 

“And I see he made himself at home.”  A deeper voice said, Daichi thought there was amusement in their tone along with a fine edge of annoyance.

 

“He said it was disorganized.”  Shouyou informed the stranger and Daichi thought he would have to have a small conversation with Shouyou about things said in confidentiality.

 

“It is.”  A third voice spoke up, softer than the other two.  “Are you sure he should stay here? You know who he is.”  Daichi felt his interest prick at that but it was as if someone was pulling him further into sleep.  He wanted to question this further but found himself slipping into a comforting black instead.

 

“It’ll be interesting at least.”  The second voice spoke up, the last thing Daichi heard before he fell asleep completely.

  
  
  
  


*~~*~~*

  
  
  
  


Daichi woke up a little easier the second time, the sound of water running through pipes rousing him from his sleep.  He rubbed his eyes before stepping out of the alcove, his instincts having him look over at Shouyou. Two flames were nestled up next to each other, the smaller clearly sleeping against the bigger one who was watching Daichi with unreadable eyes.

 

“Hello.”  Daichi greeted him softly, feeling much more nervous about this fire demon than Shouyou, who had said nothing but good things about Kenma.  Daichi didn’t really take that to heart, it didn’t seem as if Shouyou had anything bad to say about anyone. “You must be Kenma, I’m Daichi.”

 

“I know.”  Kenma spoke, voice soft and also quiet.  There was a long stretch of silence where Daichi thought that was all he was going to get out of the other fire demon.  “Shouyou told us.”

 

“Is that him then?  The Wizard Tetsurou?”  Daichi asked, motioning upstairs were the sound of someone moving around could be heard.

 

“Yes.”  Kenma studied Daichi once more for a long moment.  “He’ll be down soon.” Daichi thought that was Kenma’s way of helping him.  Daichi wiped his hands against his trousers before glancing around and spotting the newly cleaned kitchen.

 

“I can make breakfast?”  Daichi asked, glancing over at Kenma before striding towards the kitchen with purpose.  “I can make breakfast.” Daichi said with more confidence as he pulled out all the ingredients to make a full breakfast.  Daichi thought his memory wasn’t missing so much as something was blocking it, allowing instincts and feelings to bleed through but keeping the actual memories locked up.  It explained why Daichi knew he could cook though there was nothing in his mind to back that up.

 

Despite what Shouyou said about Kenma not allowing any cooking to take place on him, with a polite ask and an apology when he had gotten permission, Kenma seemed fine with it.  Shouyou had woken up by that time, happy to gobble up the egg shells or bits and pieces that weren’t needed or unusable to make breakfast with.

 

Steps sounded from the stairs and Daichi bit the inside of his cheek, wishing it had taken the wizard longer to get ready so Daichi could have completed the meal before he got down.  But there was nothing to do about it by then so Daichi turned and wondered how one greeted someone after literally crashing into their house.

 

“Kenma!  You betray me so easily?”  The person Daichi assumes is Tetsurou shouts at the second his head clears the landing.  Daichi nearly drops the spatula in his hand in surprise at the loud dramatics. Kenma lets out a long sigh.

 

“Yes.  Daichi is more polite and he actually cleans up after himself.”  Kenma spoke up, earning Tetsurou’s attention to his newest houseguest.  Daichi stood up straighter as he looked over at the tall and lanky wizard.  His hair was still wet from his shower but it was an inky black, falling flat against his head and dripping onto his black tunic.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay here.”  Daichi interrupts when he see’s Tetsurou’s mouth open.  He bows deeply, fingers curling tight around the spatula as he stared down at the floor.  There’s no reason for Tetsurou to allow Daichi to stay any longer. He had done more than enough by not just dumping Daichi’s unconscious body out the door the second he crashed into his home.

 

Daichi knows all this, has already accepting the fact that he might be kicked out soon if not right at that moment before the eggs are even done cooking.  Daichi knows he’ll survive but something in him yearns to find a place to belong, a place to call home where he feels safe and warm. He can’t confess this to a total stranger though so he keeps his mouth shut.

 

Daichi’s not even sure if he has a home or where it is.  He prods as his mind once again, trying to find somewhere to go to after he’s forced to leave the moving house.  There’s that sharp pain behind his eyebrow but Daichi ignores it this time, sure that if he presses against the right spot something will come of it.

 

“Daichi?”  Tetsurou’s voice threatens to pull Daichi to the present but he knows it’s just to tell Daichi to get out.  Daichi’s never been welcomed anywhere because of who he is. Who is he?

 

Daichi pushes harder into his mind, feels the chasm opening wider, spreading quickly to his feet.  He doesn’t care, Daichi’s has lived in the dark before and he’s survived. Daichi has always survived.

 

Something cool presses against his temples as Daichi takes in a sharp breath of air, opening eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and staring into amber colored depths.  Tetsurou takes a deep breath and Daichi finds himself mimicking the other man, breathing in when Tetsurou breaths in, letting it out when he has.

 

Daichi then realizes he’s in a chair at the dining room table and Tetsurou is rather close, his long fingers are gently rubbing soothing patterns into Daichi’s temples.  His fingers are pleasantly cool and Daichi recognizes the magic a second later.

 

“Come back to me Daichi, that’s it.”  Tetsurou says softly and the sheer intimacy of the situation makes Daichi blush, his face heating up, earning a smirk from the wizard.  Daichi can’t tell if he hates or likes that look. It’s far too smug but there’s relief in the amber orbs, as if he had been worried about Daichi.  Daichi thought he might be reading too far into that, why would Tetsurou worry about a total stranger?

 

“The eggs are burning.”  Kenma’s voice comes from behind him.

 

“I’ll eat them!”  Shouyou offers.

 

“I can make-” Daichi offers but Tetsurou gently presses down on Daichi’s shoulders, making him sit before he goes back over to the fire demons and continues making the breakfast Daichi had started on.

 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to.”  Tetsurou says offhandedly, making Daichi’s heart jump though he’s waiting for the conditions to it, there are always conditions.  “But we’ll have to talk about your tendency to clean things.”

 

“It was all cluttered together.”  Daichi said automatically.

 

“I could find what I needed.”  Tetsurou stated as he put the bacon onto the skillet.

 

“No one could find anything.”  Daichi grumbled even as Tetsurou put a warm loaf of bread in front of him with a knife, urging Daichi to cut up pieces to use for toast.

 

“I like it.”  Kenma spoke up, flame licking higher to almost slap Tetsurou’s hand.

 

“Fine!  Guess I’m outvoted in my own house.”  Tetsurou didn’t sound offended or angry but he shot Daichi a look.  “Stay out of my room.”

 

“Like I’d want to go in your room.”  Daichi scowled back, handing over the toast so Tetsurou could put them next on the skillet.

 

“We’ll see.”  That infuriating smirk again but Daichi couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed by it because he could see how much fun Tetsurou was having teasing him.  Perhaps this could work out. Maybe Daichi would finally have a safe place to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 12, Day Six: Disney AU / **Ghibli AU**
> 
> This is late but it's only 1AM here so it has still be Saturday somewhere right? I wasn't even planning to do this but I was suddenly inspired.


End file.
